


Long List of Lovers

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Exes, F/M, Fluff, Immortality, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Maybe angst, Sadness, i don't know how to tag, magnus Bane ex lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: Magnus has lived a long life he had many loves. Some were better than others but he would change any of them. Come see Magnus's love life before and after Alec. The good, the bad, and the dangerous. The Stories won't be in order, just as I get inspired to right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a repost of one of my deleted works.

**Madrid, Spain 1620 - Aurora**

Magnus was asleep in the silent city when he felt it, it woke him. He felt his magic explode, it took over his body, he knew what that meant it meant that he stopped aging and only days before his 22nd birthday. Magnus could not sleep afterwards, he decided he would take a walk in the city. Spain was beautiful in the day light but in early morning it was even more beautiful, the farmers market was just beginning to set up mundanes went about their daily business not knowing what is really going on around them. Then he spotted her, he's seen her many times before since he came to Spain, she was a merchant's daughter, she black hair with deep brown eyes she was a tiny thing but something about her made her stand out from the crowd.

Her name was Aurora, the first time he talked to her he ended up buying 6 oranges before he talked to her.

"Seguro te gusta naranjas" she said

Magnus laughed, "Si, mi mama siempre dijo que es la mejor fruta para los niños en crecimiento. Nunca creí."

She laughed.

"It helped, you are very tall." she said in English, she could probably tell that spanish was not his first language.

* * *

 

After that, Magnus met Aurora everyday at the market, they talked about everything in her life. From her family to her dreams,

"I wish to travel and see the world, but traveling is not cheap so I just read about these places. But once I turn 20 father said I can come to Paris with him for one of his business trips.

Aurora was always fond of traveling so when ever the brother's sent him to other places he would bring her stuff from those places.

Aurora and Magnus were together for 5 years when both Magnus and Aurora finally came out of their happy bubble. When the thought of immortality finally embedded itself onto their mind. They lie on the hill where the entrance to the silent city stands, they watched the moon start to appear in the sky, Aurora lift her head from Magnus's chest and looked at him, she was only 24 but she knew she would not look the way she did forever.

"I will be like this forever my love, I will grow old and die, while you stay young forevermore." Magnus leaned up, using his elbow as support, he stroked Aurora's dark hair and said,

"I do not care how you look, I only care about you and our happiness when we are together." He gave her a kiss, which she returned sadly,

"So you will still love when I am old and grey?"

Magnus sat up and brought Aurora with him, "The stars will fall from the sky before I stop loving you."

* * *

 

After that night the subject never really came up again, Magnus decided he would leave the silent city and travel with Aurora. The brothers have done so much for him already, even though they weren't really the loving type, he met Aurora at the ship yard as they sailed for Paris. Magnus was still very new to his magic so he couldn't do much with it, he got them a small cottage outside the city where they stayed for the remainder of their visit.

They were happy, for a while, then Aurora started to get sick. She always said she was okay but Magnus knew it wasn't the truth, but she insisted she was fine, it was christmas when things started to go for the worse, Aurora could not even leave their bedroom anymore. Magnus laid with her as the town doctor checked on her, he stroked her hair as she lulled to sleep, the doctor beckoned him out of their room.

"It is not looking good, I am sorry, she is just too sick to properly heal" Magnus sent the doctor away, he was angry that she was dying, angry that he could not help her, angry at everything. He went back to the room and smiled at her, she gave him a knowing smile, she was always too smart for her own good. She held her hand out to him and he took it,

"I have lived a happy life, even though it was short it is happy. You have made me so happy, you have taken me to such beautiful places that I have longed to see. I am okay, I don't want you to be sad, or lonely, I want you live and love. My love you will have such a long life, never close off your heart. Do that for me, love with all your heart and I will be happy."

Magnus was in tears when she finished talking, he took Aurora in his arms and held her close. Aurora died a few days later while he was preparing supper he heard her fall, he ran to the room and she was gone. Magnus held her for what felt like hours, he didn't cry or did he scream. He was silent as the night.

Magnus buried her in the place they had called their home out by a tree that she planted and was so proud as she watched it grown. He finally cried when she was really gone, he broke everything in the house, then magic it all together, then broke it again. He did that until he felt his magic drained.

2 weeks after her death Magnus decided he would leave Paris, he asked a young couple to settle in his home and tend to it while he was gone, he didn't know if he was ever to return but he did not want to leave the house to rot.

Magnus travelled for a while, never really stopping, he practiced with his magic, learning spells and tricks. He started to learn how to make potions from a warlock he met a long his travels who became one of his closest friends. He told her about his life and she in turn told him about hers. Catarina gave him hope that he was not alone. it took him 20 years before he found love again, but that is another story for another time...

 

 

 


End file.
